


As I Guard You, Are You Watching Over Me?  Haruhi, Takaski  || OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [21]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Poetry and Prose, Short, The Beginning, Well that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: At the end of Takashi's Bitter Days, a few things become clearer.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	As I Guard You, Are You Watching Over Me?  Haruhi, Takaski  || OHSHC

## As I Guard You, Are You Watching Over Me? Haruhi, Takaski || OHSHC

"This certainly would have been easier if your young man..." Ranka trailed off mid-rant to make sure no area of Haruhi's love-life was unturned "... after all this, it was a man you were with, wasn't it?" 

Haruhi made the slightest nod but felt compelled to add "All of this would have been good for me to know, Dad, no matter who I fooled around with. I mean, I'm that age. I could have even made the whole thing up just to test the waters!" 

Unswayed by her attempt to derail his point, Ranka continued "It would have been the right thing to do to provide his medical information, STD test results, sexual knowledge AND HIS INTENTIONS TOWARD MY DAUGHTER! **I can't believe you'd even want to date a _coward_ who wouldn't come with you to the clinic, or speak to me man to man!" **

****

****

"I didn't give him that option," Haruhi muttered under her breath. This was her screw-up, she would handle it, so she could approach Takashi with a clean slate and a lot more preparation. ****"I didn't tell him about talking with you."****

"YOU WHAT?!" came the unlikely screech from her father, who had suddenly stopped mid-outrage to quiz his daughter on this mystery man who had been cut out of the whole process. "YOU CARED ENOUGH ABOUT HIM TO GET NAKED WITH HIM, BUT NOT ENOUGH TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO COME WITH YOU, OR TALK WITH ME?" Ranka ramped down when she saw the stubborn downturned look in his daughter's glittering eyes. 

********

********

Instead of pacing back and forth their small apartment, with Haruhi quietly sitting on the floor as he raged, Ranka settled down and finally had a seat next to his treasured daughter. "Sweetie, he's not married, is he?" he ventured, a pang of guilt in his voice. He had not thought this through. Haruhi was sticking by her guns and would not stop protecting this guy, even going so far as to claim that _she_ put the moves on _him_. Ranka put one arm around his daughter, his opposite hand tapping nails absently on their table. "He's not a teacher, is he?" 

****

****

"No, Dad, and stop fishing. I'm not letting you NEAR him until you and I understand each other about this. I... I love him. That's why I told you, instead of setting you loose on him.

You need to hear me. I..." her gaze drifted upward and looked far away, as though re-living something good and caring. Her tight features relaxed as she finished the thought with confidence "I have loved him for a really long time, Dad. It took me a while to realize it. I also know he loves me, no matter what."

She absentmindedly ruffled her short, shiny mop of hair and then slumped forward, stretching her arms out on the table. Her satisfied relaxation gave the impression of a cat in the sun. It was the most peace he had seen in her for in a while.

Despite the embarrassment and discomfort of the last two days, his little girl seemed calm and confident, even if she was a little worn down. There was something different about her, Ranka thought. Ah well, this is what it's like to watch them grow up, he mused. He'd be damned if he was going to let her go it alone, though.

"Sweetie, if you are that sure about him, why didn't you just call him? The two of you could have gone to the clinic together," her father ventured in a soft voice. It was almost a miracle, but he had calmed down. This child was half Kotoko's, stubborn, smart, and old for her scant 16 years. He had to remember that this little angel of his was a good judge of people, despite her innocent eyes. If she thought this much of someone, well, it was past time to meet him. 

"Does he know where you've been or how you are?" Ranka asked. Haruhi was thinking so hard that you could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears as she rolled some of the ideas over.

Bring Takashi to the clinic? It sounded like a trap, somehow, but her dad was pretty predictable. When he asked like that, he was being open with her. Why hadn't she thought of that? Why was Ranka mentioning it after the fact? Had something about this ordeal raised her up in his opinion, even a little? There was no doubt he was still furious, but his unexpected caring broke her defenses where a hundred angry words had not.

 **Was** Takashi doing ok without her? The Mori-senpai she knew from the club was almost _always_ ok, calm and understanding on the surface. After reading what he had written, she got an even better idea of who he was. That Takashi would be worried about her. God, she felt like an idiot! She needed to get to her phone.

"Thanks for understanding, Dad. There's a call I have to make, and I would like some privacy, can you manage that?"

Ranka huffed and flipped his hair off of his shoulders "Of course. This doesn't mean 'Anything goes,' you hear me, young lady? We have more talking to do."

"I know, but right now I have some serious catching up to do with a certain person."  
____________

**As I guard you,  
Are you  
Watching over me?**

The unwritten poems swirled in Takashi's head, bits and shards of thought flitted though his consciousness while he tried to get through this third day of self-blame and concern. Valentine's Day had been perfect; he had felt so full of hope, and it vanished with her. He was alone with his words again.  
____________

Though truly I write  
The slightest hope...  
Moving forward to you  
Only in my mind.

And the sun sets in your shadow  
As I look on.

You rule us.  
Ruled us from the start,  
Hell, ask Kyoya from his heart–  
If what I say is true.

Boy or girl  
Host or designee  
Returns to be be dulled  
By your bright smile.

The sun sets in your shadow,  
And I linger here  
Hoping you'll see the one who loves you...  
With everything he is–

As I guard you,  
Are you  
watching over me?

Will you remember the slowly moving me,  
Devout,  
No repartee?  
No jokes or tricks, no hostly wit,  
Just your Takashi?  
____________

Who did he think he was fooling? She was never absent. All the poetry in the world couldn't fix the fact that she had been gone three days now. If she had taken ill, Kyoya would know. This was different.

He couldn't even manage the excuse of bringing her homework to her, apparently that was all taken care of, much to the ire of the frantic twins, an almost unbearably dramatic Tamaki (who really should start up a side-line in mushroom farming) and the not quite calm Kyoya, who was doing a very good impression of knowing more than anyone else when it was clear to Takashi that he had no insider info on their missing Host.

It was clear that a few of the hosts suspected Takashi of scaring her off after the Valentine's Day date, but none of them would say it to his face.

Just like that, he was spiraling back down. Maybe he had driven her away.  
____________

BEAT ME DOWN  
IT'S TIME  
(You do it easily)

WITH THAT SHINING MIND  
THAT CAPTURED ME,  
ENRAPTURED ME,  
SHOWED ME  
MORE THAN– 

MORE THAN– 

MORE THAN  
I'D EVER HOPED TO SEE.

I CAN LIVE ON MEMORIES– 

I CAN LIVE.

DO I HAVE TO LIVE  
WITHOUT YOU?  
____________

"You could just call her, Takashi. If you called, she might pick up." The shining cherub-faced figure that had materialized on his shoulder showed some common sense and wisdom that the rest of the group had been lacking. 

Honey's optimistic outlook stopped him from going down another rabbit-hole of self punishment, and gave him a tangible goal.

"Thanks."

Takashi headed for the exit without giving Kyoya so much as a look. The two of them now shared so much, he didn't go through the motions of asking to leave, and the sleek younger man didn't question his departure.  
____________

He broke into a long-stride, almost but not quite run, until he reached the outdoors. Just as he grabbed his phone, it began to vibrate. 

"Takashi, are you alright?" Haruhi's voice sounded tight and strange, but the fact that she was there, on the other end of the line, was enough to send his heart into overdrive. 

"Am _I_ alright? You disappeared for almost three days. No, I am not alright.  
Tamaki thinks you transferred to Lobelia.  
The twins have no idea where you are, but blame me.  
I am fine now, though, just hearing your voice." It was probably the most he'd said at one time in months. "Haruhi, I..."

"Wait just a second, Takashi, I have to tell you something, as long as you're sitting down. Just humor me."

Takashi folded his long, muscled frame into a huddled position, back to the wall outside Ouran. He slowed his breathing and emptied his mind. He had never heard her sound so serious.

"I'm sitting."

"Good," her voice came in a rush "because I am sorry for not calling it was idiotic and thoughtless and I love you."

The corners of his lips quirked up, then gave way to a dazzling grin. 

"Takashi?"

"Yes."

"You still alright?"

"I'm better than alright, Haruhi. And you already know I love you."

"Yes."

The silence they shared after that was not uncomfortable. It was a peaceful silence, full of promise.  
____________

... yes ...

**Author's Note:**

> _The Beginning_


End file.
